Ideas para Desafios
by BlueXtreme
Summary: Quien se atreve a intentar hacer alguno de mis desafios. Vamos estas son mis ideas que no puedo realizar ya que estoy ocupado con otras series mias y no tengo tiempo
1. Demons Slayer

Desafio Naruto el Demons Slayer

Inspirado en el manga de Fairy Tail

En la noche cuando ataca el Kyubi.. Minato logra sobrevivir haciendo un trato con el Shinigami en vez de sellar completo al Kyubi sella su Chakra en su hija (Llamenla como quieran) y su alma en su hijo Naruto y por eso queda olvidado por sus padre mientras que la mayor parte de la aldea lo odia a muerte igual que el canon destinandolo a ser un perdedor sin talento sin posibilidades por haber sido ignorado toda su vida por su familia dejandolo sin entrenamiento mientras saboteaban su entrenamiento.

Pero claro aqui es donde ese destino es destruido en mil pedazos dando lugar a un nuevo destino ya que Kurama el Kyubi no Kitsune sabia que pasaria algo asi y recordo a su padre Rikudou Sennin y por eso tomo una decisión el criaría a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo y lo haría tan fuerte el como después de todo es su hijo y hará todo lo posible por que su hijo sea el mejor ninja del mundo y alcanse sus sueños

Reglas

Naruto no considera a Minato o a Kushina como sus padres ni siquiera como su familia y segun el Kurama es su Padre y única familia por eso engaña a Minato para que firme un papel con un Genjutsu para ser excomulgado de los clan Uzumaki-Namikaze creando el suyo propio el clan Yoko (Ponganle otro si quieren)

Sasuke tiene una hermana gemela a la cual le gusta Naruto pero el es muy denso y no se entera de nada

Naruto debe poseer un extenso conocimiento sobre el mundo e historia desde el inicio del Chakra gracias a Kurama ya que el era un Kitsune y ellos son seres extremadamente inteligentes

Naruto al haber sido criado por un Kitsune obtiene un ligero miedo-odio por los perros

Como pareja puede ser Harem o normal pero no pueden estar hay Sakura la odio entendido!

Carracteristicas de Naruto

Kurama altera los genes de Naruto incorporando los suyos haciendo que Naruto obtenga las habilidades de un Kitsune Yokai y el temperamento de Kurama ademas de unos cambios en su cuerpo como obtener ojos rojos de un tono igual al de Kurama y pelo rojo de un tono mas oscuro que el de Kushina ademas de sus bigotes carracteristicos (Naruto sin bigotes no seria Naruto) son mas pronunciados

Naruto es un bromista nato y Kurama utiliza esto como un entrenamiento para volverlo un estratega y aumentar su sigilo mientras aprende a crear estrategias cada vez mejores asi que hace que cada broma sea mas complicada que la anterior

Naruto posee la habilidad de crear Genjutsus extremadamente poderosos y transformaciones reales que nadie podria descubrir ademas de inmunidad a los genjutsus sin importar que tan fuerte sean gracias a que Kurama se niega a que su hijo sea controlado por alguien mas

Naruto tiene la capacidad de sentir emociones negativas así que el sabe si puede o no confiar en alguien

Control del Kitsune-bi (Fuego del zorro) un fuego de color azul mucho mas poderoso que el normal y es inmune a ellos como Natsu pero no puede comer fuego a diferencia de el

Naruro es mucho mas rapido y agil que todos los ninjas de su generacion aunque su velocidad es inferior a la de Rock Lee ademas de una flexibilidad incomparable

Narto tiene el contrato con el Clan Kitsune (Jiraiya le dio a su hermana el de los sapos ignorando a Naruto)


	2. Vizards Solitario

Desafio 2 Naruto Vizard Solitario

Que pasaria si los Bijuus fueran Hollows eso no convertiria a los Jinchuriki en Vizards? o Acaso solo otras en almas rotas y vacias como los son los Hollow al morir

Naruto Uzumaki lo descubre cuando en la segunda parte los examenes Chunin su alma se rompe del dolor y el vació del dolor ocacionado del abandono obteniendo una espada nacida de su dolor y soledad junto una mascara que representa su odio volviendose un Vizard. Un ser traicionado por sus compañeros y ahora como reaccionara Konoha

Ante sus palabras al enfrentarse a su oponente en las preeliminares

- No importa lo que crean de mi y hagan para mi ustedes son solo son escoria en mi camino que tengo que eliminar- Se pone su mascara Hollow -** Despues de todo a los demonios como yo porque le deben importar los humanos**

Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto Uzumaki el Vizard que simboliza la soledad y indiferencia hacia los seres humanos

Reglas del reto

El shikai de la zanpakuto de Naruto al haber nacido de su dolor tiene el nombre de **Kurushimi** (Dolor) pero pueden ponerle el nombre que quieran mientras este relacionado con el dolor y soledad

Kurama es el Hollow de Naruto y posee una forma humana aunque prefiere tener forma Hollow la mayor parte del tiempo

Naruto es frio e indiferente hacia muerte y no le importa si alguien vive o muere (Mayormente ya que ahora puede ver a los fantasmas) y no arriesgaria su vida por nadie a exepcion de Iruka (le salvo la vida), Hiruzen (El lo considera su abuelo) y Konohamaru (el lo considera un hermano)

Naruto no muestra sus emociones y tiene una cara de poker eterna ya que cree que si muestras sus emociones ellas también lo traicionaran como su equipo

Odia a todo aquel que se meta en su camino y la traicion asi que es completamente leal a su lider e ideales pero no cree en la Voluntad de Fuego

No considera a ninguno de los 9 novatos sus amigos por la traicion que sufrio y Kakashi su sensei porque nunca le enseño nada

Naruto se viste como el Hollow de Ichigo como Vasto lorde

Pueden elegir el Pairing no los voy a reprimir pero por favor absténganse del Yaoi y a integrantes de los examenes Chunin temporalmente para que la historia tenga un buen ritmo ya que apenas fue traicionado en la segunda etapa por su equipo en serio creen que confiaría en alguien mas tan rapido

Habilidades de Naruto

**Talento Espadachín**: Naruto al solo usar su Zanpakuto una vez logra volverse nivel alto Genin con la espada y puede mejorar sus habilidades a una alta velocidad

**Mascara Hollow: **Al ponerse su mascara sus habilidades fisicas y habilidades de combate aumentan extremadamente pero solo puede usarla 5 minutos antes de terminar muy cansado el tiempo que dura aumenta con el transcurso de la serie. Por ejemplo Ichigo al principio solo podia usarla 11 segundos y ahora puede luchar por horas con ellas y (Segun yo recomiendo que le den la mascara de Ichigo Vasto Lorde con color intercambiado o una de zorro le queda genial)

**Cero normal:** Al ponerse su mascara Hollow posee la capasidad de disparar ceros por la boca su Zanpakuto, manos e incluso los pies pero solo puede usar sus variaciones con la ayuda de su Zanpakuto su **Cero** es de color carmesi y pierde 2 minutos del uso de su mascara al usarlo

**Cero Oscuras**: Puede usarlos solo con su mascara puesta con poca dificultad pero tarda en cargar un poco mas que el cero Normal y al ser mas poderoso que el normal Naruto pierde 10 minutos del tiempo de su mascara al usarlo

**Bala**: Es mas rapido que su **Cero **al cargar y disparar pero tambien mucho mas debil que el teniendo mucho menos capacidad destructiva Naruto pierde 20 segundo de su mascara Hollow al usarlo

**Sonido**: Es habil en el sonido pudiendo viajar distancias alrededor de 50 metros con un solo **Sonido **y no tiene problema en usarlo varias veces seguidas

**Hierro: **Aun sin su mascara puesta su hierro aun esta activo medianamente haciendolo mas resistente que un humano normal podiendo resistir ataques mejor y darle mas fuerza en sus golpes y al usar su mascara la mayoria de los metales (sin estar recubiertos de Chakra) revotarían al contacto de su piel

**Regeneración**** Instantánea: **Con su mascara Hollow el poder de recuperacion de Naruto aumenta exponencialmente al punto de ser comparado al de Ichigo Hollow

NarutoxBleach quien se anima a intentarlo a que esta genial la idea general de la historia se me ocurrio mientras trabajaba en el Dragons Slayer del Hielo por cierto el capitulo va ser extremadamente largo ya voy por las 9200 palabras y aun me falta mucho por terminar


End file.
